The Grand City
'''The Grand City, '''sometimes called the '''High City of Caledor '''or simply '''The purple City, '''is a vast magocracy existing over the plains of Caledor. Originally established by the High Elven Lord Daranthor, the High City now acts as the central, binding power of the Grand Alliance, and works as its uniter and diplomatic center. Only mages may join the high Sanguilari council, but most races within the Grand Alliance have chosen diplomats to represent themselves within the council. In recent years with the collapse of the High Kingdom, many High elves have retreated to Caledor in an attempt to flee the chaos of their nation. The future of the Grand Alliance and its peoples now rests with the great councils of the High City. Originally, in the first era, the secluded forest vale of Caledor had been home to a small tribe of mountain folk known as the Caladorii. While the surrounding deserts were populated with warring Sanarii tribes, the Caledorii (who were of human origin) had a great affinity with magic, due to the fact the valley was situated over one of the great ley lines. Because of this, countless were born with magic, leading to the tribe becoming highly advanced for its time. The Caledorii lived mostly in isolation, ignoring the outside and achieving a great many technological advances, until the valley was sacked by a neighbouring tribe, the Ervanii. Many fled to Europa, and in the years to come, would claim their heritage back to the families of the Caledorii. The urge to keep the family magic pure and maintain their small but highly advanced heritage lead to many of the Caledorii being ostracised and distrusted in society. The second era saw the rise of the first desert Empire. While the Caledorii had long fled, the valley of Caledor was a key strategic asset to the empire due to its resources and power. As well as this, several desert kings took a great interest in Caledorii culture, trying to discover the secrets that had been long buried under the valley. In the third era, the persecution of those with magical blood reached its height, and the Caledorii specifically were targeted in Europan societies. Hunted and hated, many Caledorii fled to the East, or took upon themselves new names and abandoned their culture. Those few who remained true to their heritage were killed, or hid in one of the growing Caledorii defence rings, set up mostly by Europans themselves who hated the church's xenophobic doctrine. The fourth era saw great change for the Caledorii and Caledor. Several Caledorii families began to return to Europa in a period known as "the rebirth". During this period, the religious indoctrination of Europa collapsed, and the power of the church waned. Science and reason prospered, and so too did the Caledorii returning from the East. Some Caledorii were even idolized as members of a great heritage, but the underlying feeling of distrust always remained. Many claim that many Europan monarchs were found to have Caledorii blood in their heritage, particularly the Gaulish kings and Kreedian Emperors. The most significant change within the fourth era however was the founding of the Purple City, Noble Caledor, at the hands of Archmage Antonias. The Archmage had long governed over the Mage's guild that covered Europa and the East, having been elected by its highest and most skilled mages, but had always hoped to rebuild the valley of Caledor, not only for the lost Caledorii, but so that any born with magic could flee persecution and pursue their own power. With a large band of mages, Antonias marched to Caledor, fighting past desert tribes and kings in what came to be known by some as "the great mage exodus". It was here that Antonias and his mages brought up the Great City from the ground, hoping its floating nature would prove impenetrable. For many years again, the new city of Caledor remained isolated, slowly rebuilding its society and fearing the outside. This would change however. With the coming of the first great war, the city was targeted by the orcs very early on. The Archmage at the time, Naeleb, remained isolationist and hoped that the Caledorian magics would protect them. A young apprentice, known as Vandor, saw the threat of the Orcs however and looked to the slowly uniting Europans for help. During the siege of Caledor, Archmage Naeleb was killed, but Vandor lead a valiant defence of the city after the death of his commanders that earned him the respect of the high council and, in turn, the position of Archmage. Vandor worked to undo the isolationist policies and attitudes of the Caledorii, bringing the city into the "Europan Alliance", solidifying its status as a Western nation and eventually leading it to become a key player in the newly formed "Grand Alliance". During the Third Great War, The City of Caledor was one of the first to join alongside the human Kingdoms of Europa. Archmage Ghenn Helius worked alongside Emperor Theonidas to push back the forces of the East. While originally a magocracy, the government of the Grand City has changed as the culture has shifted from an isolationist magic-focused society to one purely focused on broad intellectual and skill-based perfection. Colleges devoted to nearly any topic imaginable have begun to form across the city, recruiting worldwide only those with the most obvious potential for the topic. Most of those on the high council remain mages, but they have changed their titles to 'Archmaximus', or high ultimates. Defenders of the Purple City Members of the High Council of Philosophers * Archmaximus Antonias * Archmaximus Annabel Hawke * Archmaximus Khaelan Rael Commanders of the Purple City * Akaveli Constantine?